<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I, Valentine Outline by RedSova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922334">I, Valentine Outline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSova/pseuds/RedSova'>RedSova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I, Valentine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fallout (Video Games) Setting, Horror, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSova/pseuds/RedSova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Outline for Misplaced Souls Story 'I, Valentine's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I, Valentine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I, Valentine Outline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Will be updated in the future</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I, Valentine Outline<br/>Fallout SI! for Misplaced Souls<br/>Red Sova </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>AN: After some consideration I chose Fallout 4 to be the background of our newest multiverse and our favorite Synth Detective: Nick Valentine to be our (Rather Unlucky) SI. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Universe: Fallout (+100 yrs prior) </em>
</p>
<p><br/>SI: Nick Valentine<br/>Original Name (Our Multiverse): Not Saying. Sorry, but that is a Spoiler I refuse to write/speak/or sign out.<br/>Original Name (Fallout Multiverse): N1-K3<br/>Cannon Nick Valentine SPECIAL Stats:<br/>S-5<br/>P-10<br/>E-8<br/>C-8<br/>I-16<br/>A-10<br/>L-8</p>
<p>I, Valentine SI!Nick's SPECIAL Stats: <br/>S-16<br/>P-22<br/>E-20<br/>C-18<br/>I-32<br/>A-25<br/>L-17</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>⦁ These Stats where chosen by adding Original Nicks SPECIAL onto the SI!'s which was chosen by an online random generator to make it fair.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>Occupation: Detective</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>I, Valentine </em> <em>Chapter Titles </em> </strong> </span>
  <br/>
  <em>Dead but Still Alive</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Dodge Anyone Toxic</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What's a Cop in the Land of the Lawless</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My Response is a Headshot</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If You're Not My Friend You're My Nemesis</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Win or Die</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⦁ SI! wakes up off and on in the Institute, but tends to fall '<em>asleep</em>' randomly so it's only flashes to them.<em> (They're not really 'asleep' but rather the synth body of N1-K3 and the SI's Soul keep rejecting each other so they keep ending up back in God's domain as the other tries to fix the issue.) </em></p>
<p>
  <em>{ "This time for Sure." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I have a better idea; how about we just drop this whole matter so I can return to My Afterlife and you can do whatever God does. I'm sure that Multiverse doesn't really need a Nick Valentine."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Nonsense. Nick Valentine's existence- Your existence- plays a vital part in every Multiverse."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"......Then Why The <strong>HELL</strong> did <strong>YOU MURDER ME?!"</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"....In my defense, there really was no other option. You're counterparts soul was completely destroyed-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>"WHAT THE HELL?! </b>Are you seriously telling me My Counterparts Soul was destroyed so you <b>MURDERED </b>me just to send me to the<b> SAME </b><strong>Hell Hole that destroyed it?!"</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"....Would it make you feel better if I told you I now have a system to keep a better track of your soul then I did with his?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>"NO!"}</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⦁ Our Nick Valentine doesn't fully awake until that day in the Trash Heap which was seen as the beginning of the Original Synth Nick's Life. <em>(They pretty much curse God's existence and Vow to become his Mortal Enemy for as long as they exist. God, on the other hand, is mentally patting himself on the back at finally fixing the 'minor' issues between Soul and Body rejecting each other due to being from separate Multiverses.)</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>⦁ Our Nick may have a synth body and the memories of The Original Nick Valentine to help them along, but they're not going to be an instant BAMF. So don't expect them to whip out a gun out of nowhere and conquer the wasteland.<em> (They're someone from Our Multiverse. So why they may have played the video games, but I'm sure you'll find living it is something completely different. In other words, this place is a Never Ending Nightmare for them.)</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>⦁ If you read my other stories in Misplaced Souls you would know God is a Troll. He makes a mistake then sends- <em>cough<strong>Kidnaps</strong>cough-</em> a Reflective Soul from another Multiverse (<em>OUR'S)</em> to fix it. Despite this he does tend to give them a boon to help them along <em>[Such as 'You Should Have Seen It In Color's SI!Aizawa Shouta's modified Quirk]</em>. So I have to decide on a Boon for Our Nick Valentine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>[I just haven't decided what type of Boon, though if anyone has any ideas I'm willing to hear them out and consider them as possible options.]</strong> </em> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⦁ Our Nick considers God their enemy and is vocal about it to anyone who asks or comments on how the SI! always speaks as though they have a grudge against the Deity. <em>(The way they speak makes it sound as though they personally know the guy and people have noticed though they keep their thoughts to themselves on that matter.)</em></p>
<p>
  <em>{"You know, the way you speak make it sound as though you two have personal issues."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Of course, God and I are sworn Enemies. Next time I see that smug bastard he'll wish he never thought to look in my direction to begin with."}</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⦁ DiMA is still Nick's Brother, though he's a bit different/darker in this story. Yes, he still saved both himself and his '<em>brother</em>' from the Institute only for the confused Nick to fight now in a panic causing the other to leave him behind in a trash heap, but this DiMA is a possessive older brother. He loves Nick <em>(formerly: N1-K3)</em> to the point its practically an obsession. </p>
<p>He spent decades being consumed by regret  for leaving his younger sibling even if he felt there was no other option at the time. (Looking back on it now, he finds there to a great deal of other ways he could have handled the issue that didn't end with him leaving his unconscious brother in a trash heap.</p>
<p><br/>This DiMA's Obsession comes from how the Institute treated N1-K3 and the results it held on the other. One of which happened to be Death, even if it was *'<em>fixed</em>' afterwards. <em>(*AKA: God Yeeting the SI! into this Multiverse to fix his mistake. )</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>⦁ DiMA actually has loyal synths that spy on Nick for him once word reaches him of a traveling Synth named 'Nick Valentine' helping around the commonwealth. <em>(This May or May Not have made SI!Nick a bit paranoid as they con constantly sense beings watching them.)</em></p>
<p>
  <em>{"Don't look. If you pay them attention they'll never go away."}</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⦁ SI!Nick doesn't mind not having the parts necessary for romance, so it doesn't bother them as much as it did the Cannon Nick. </p>
<p>
  <em>{'Well, at least I never have to be worried about being distracted by hormones'.'}</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⦁ SI!Nick remembers everything about the Fallout Franchises and Lore as they where a big fan of the game in their previous life <em>('I may have wanted to romance the guy, but that doesn't mean I wanted to BE him.') so they tend to know more than they should. (People tend to assume its because they're an 'Old World' Detective)</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>⦁ Our Nick tries to fix things when they can, but this universe is rather stubborn on some matters: They try to get the SS, their Family, and Neighbors out of Vault 111 early (Hoping to save them all from the future death and pain), but the Vault refused to open <em>(The outside button wouldn't work no matter how many times they tried to fix it) and con only be triggered open from the inside for the time being (Think of it like Universal Plot Armor the SI can't seem to get around)</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>⦁ Since they can't free the Vault Dweller's, The SI starts building Sanctuary early with Codsworth's help.<em> ("If they're coming home, we should have a decent place for them to stay waiting for them.</em>") Meaning that by time the SS leaves the Vault there's already a decent community thriving in Sanctuary. <em>(Their house, while having been cleaned up, was strangely left almost untouched. Shaun's room was left completely untouched though the SS found a great deal of children's toys in their bedroom closet.)</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>⦁ Settlements, and other people of the Commonwealth, love Nick to they point they don't see a Synth but rather one of their own as the SI always makes time to help them even when they don't ask for it.<em> (This is why Diamond City let him enter and stay. {Though Saving the Former Mayor's Daughter did help}  Its also to explain why certain encounters with Raiders/certain enemies will stop attacking the SS if Nick Valentine is your companion).</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>⦁ In this Universe, Skinny still considers Nick a close friend as the other has saved his life multiple times since he was a child.<em> (He even has memories of being a toddler and the old Synth helping his parents out on their settlement without asking for anything in return.) </em></p>
<p>
  <em>{"Darla, if not for that Synth there; I wouldn't have a family let alone be here for you to meet. Don't ever let it be said that Skinny Malone doesn't pay his debts."}</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⦁ Far Harbor will be a bit darker in this Universe as DiMA isn't as effected by his memories as his cannon self was. Nor is he as willing to let his Little Brother leave the '<em>safety</em>' of the island no matter how proud he is of all the good the other has done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>I've considered several alternate endings to Far Harbor, but I haven't made any final choices on which ending to chose:</em>
</p>
<p><br/>I. First we have the usual ending. In this ending the SS is able to defuse everything and talk DiMA down like they do in the game. This is also the least likely ending to happen in this Universe.</p>
<p><br/>II. Next we have an ending where DiMA actually kills the SS and replaces them with a Synth like he did Avery. This is done to give DiMA better influence over Nick as Synth SS will constantly try to convivence Nick he belongs in Acadia. If Synth SS cannot, they are programmed to '<em>betray</em>' Nick and leave him for 'dead' before contacting DiMA out of '<em>Guilt</em>'. DiMA will then come and '<em>rescue</em>' his Little Brother before repairing the damage done to Nick's body. While doing so, he'll leave subtle implications of how the 'SS's betrayal is proof Nick can't trust anyone outside himself.</p>
<p><br/>III. The Third possible ending involves DiMA kidnapping Nick and keeping him locked  up inside the other's room for '<em>His Own Safety'</em>. DiMA is not above killing the SS should they interfere in his attempts to keep his Little Brother '<em>safe</em>' from the world around them. </p>
<p><br/>IV. The Fourth Ending involves DiMA using his 'Just in Case' plans to kill everyone on the island but the synths (The SS's survival depends at the moment). This ending comes off as a complicated as if the SS does die for whatever reason SI!Nick will find himself completely alone on an island with no real allies as all the survivors are loyal to DiMA. Getting off the island will be near impossible especially seeing as DiMA has already sunken all the ships on the island. If the SS doesn't die, they would likely be very sick leaving SI!Nick to care for them while dealing with all the issues mentioned above. </p>
<p><br/>V. There's also a chance of one where SI!Nick comes to Far Harbor alone (As the SS was a bit too busy being The General of the Minuteman to rush over) leaving Ellie inform the SS they went ahead to Scout. If this is the case the SS will have to arrive three weeks to a month after Nick with another companion. <br/>Due to this, This DiMA isn't as pressured as his other selves would be and tries to uncover a more parament solution for his issue. Nick also has more time to know DiMA while trying to unravel the secrets within their own past as N1-K3.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>This one will probably hurt the SI! more in the long run as DiMA's actions can be seen as a betrayal of the worst sort as Nick is supposed to overhear a conversation about him and some type of issues between Faraday and DiMA, where DiMA questions how to keep Nick in Far Harbor without causing a rift between them or emotionally hurting the other. Faraday's response to the question is 'He can't miss what he doesn't remember.' DiMA doesn't say anything. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Nick disappears that night and stays gone for a week causing DiMA to go on an island wide search for his younger sibling. During this time (At the Start of the Fourth week) The SS and their Companion shows up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Just so we're clear: No matter how insane he may act, it is NOT impossible to reason with DiMA. DiMA is not doing this because he's insane, power hungry, or 'Assuming Direct Control'. He's doing this because he cares. Nick is his Younger Brother, one he has seen die and be 'resurrected' too many times to count. A younger brother who runs around the wasteland helping those he can despite the fact doing so puts himself in constant danger. This DiMA didn't build Acadia with the just the thoughts of helping run away synths, he built it with the dream of his Younger Brother having somewhere safe and secure to belong. Somewhere where no one would ever manage to kill him again and again for their twisted amusement. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>I won't lie. This DiMA has issues and Our Nick has unknowingly been the cause of a good 90% of them. </em>
</p>
<p><br/>⦁ The Brotherhood of Steel will also have issues. I can just imagine Danse's first reaction upon seeing Nick. He'll probably scream '<em>Synth</em>' and pull a gun only to find himself on the ground a moment later with everyone in the settlement suddenly at arms against him. While SI!Nick has been shoved behind a Mob of overprotective settlers.</p>
<p><br/>⦁ Da, I'm afraid that first settlement with '<em>Jim</em>' is still going to be wiped out. I plan to use it as a life lesson/wake up call for our Nick, though there's a possibility there will be survivors; but you won't see them for a good while and Nick may never see them or know. <br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">*The Fallout Universe is stuck on in a time loop that starts months before the bombs fall and ends two years after the end of the game. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*The SS (Nate and Nora, as the SS changes with each new cycle) remembers living through all the play through, but only after they exit Vault 111. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*Lady Fortune favors All Valentines despite their multiverses. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*The Mysterious Stranger is a bit of a socially awkward stalker in his youth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Sneak Peak </strong> </em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>*Click*</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>My name is Nick Valentine, though I suppose I wasn't always such. You can't tell it from looking but I wasn't always a Synth and no, before you ask, I wasn't a Chicago cop either. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>My name was.... *Static* and I don't belong here. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>I don't mean it in an 'I'm a lost person seeking Faith' sort of way, but in an honest, 'I don't belong to this Multiverse' sort of way. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>No, I'm not crazy *Statics* no wires are crossed either. I honestly wasn't meant to be in this Multiverse, but God, the  utter bastard he is, made a mistake. You see, he let the *static* Nick die...Permanently, while he was still N1-K3. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So here I am, cleaning up the ba*static*ds mess. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>And he never even asked if I wanted to. Instead, the Bastard had me killed in an Hit and Run while walking home from my part time job at *static*. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>I was twenty-*static* and everywhere I went Lady Misfortune always seemed to be laying in wait with a glass of vintage  wine, a seductive smirk on her blood red lips, and a special pair of silk panties twirling on her fingers. So my life wasn't perfect, but it was still my life. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>And he *static* me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>I died alone on the side of a street like yesterday's garbage with the house I shared with my older sister in clear view from where I crash landed. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>He let me die ALONE and then *static* bastard had the nerve to *static* my Soul from its personal paradise in Death's Domain, just to fix HIS mess. He NEVER even gave me a choice if this was what I wanted or if I wished to stay dead. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Then again, had he done so I *static* chosen to stay dead. Especially seeing the Multiverse he needed *static* for is a living hell known as 'Fallout'</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Radiation. Ghouls. Death Claws. Killer Robots. Raiders. Synths. *STATIC* Super Mutants. Need I go on? How I'm not dead yet is *static*  not even I understand.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>The only thing that confounds me more, is how God expects me to become the *static* Nick Valentine from the Fallout 4 game. *Statics* Just because we're Reflective Souls of each other, *Static* doesn't mean we're the same *Static* people. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>-From the Audio Journal of Nick Valentine</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>